sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Włócznia Chaosu
– jedna z umiejętności jeża Shadowa. Jest to energia Chaosu, uwolniona w postaci żółtego pocisku. Opis Sonic Adventure 2 Włocznia Chaosu po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Sonic Adventure 2, jako jedna z umiejętności Shadowa w trybie wieloosobowym. Gracz musi zebrać 40 pierścieni, a następnie będzie mógł aktywować atak. Shadow wystrzeli w stronę przeciwnika dużą ilość Włóczni Chaosu, które zadadzą obrażenia i spowolnią wroga. Atak ten jest prawie niemożliwy do uniknięcia, chyba że drugi gracz korzysta z Metal Sonica i umiejętności Black Shield. Jako boss, Shadow korzysta z tej umiejętności w drugiej potyczce z Soniciem. Jeśli gracz zbytnio oddali się od Shadowa, ten wystrzeli w jego stronę serię Włóczni Chaosu, których można uniknąć w prosty sposób - biec cały czas przed siebie. Shadow the Hedgehog W Shadow the Hedgehog, z Włóczni Chaosu Shadow może korzystać tylko w trakcie walki z Devil Doomem. Aby ją wykonać, należy przytrzymać przycisk strzału. Super Shadow zacznie wtedy ładować silniejszy pocisk. Kiedy w jego dłoniach pojawi się żółta aura, oznacza to że Włócznia Chaosu jest gotowa. Przycisk należy wtedy puścić, a zostanie wystrzelona potężna strzała, która zada dużo obrażeń bossowi. Może także posłużyć do niszczenia przeszkód. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) W Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Shadow wykonuje Włócznię Chaosu podczas skoku. Wystrzeliwuje we wrogów niebieski pocisk, zadający im obrażenia. Włócznia Chaosu może także paraliżować przeciwników, aktywować mechanizmy, a także odwracać uwagę Silvera podczas walki. Włócznia przydaje się także podczas obniżania swojego upadku i przy zbieraniu medali. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing W Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Shadow korzysta z Włóczni Chaosu kiedy jest w formie Super Shadowa, czyli podczas wykonywania swojego specjalnego ataku. W trakcie lotu może strzelać w przeciwników żółtymi Włóczniami Chaosu, które eksplodują i zadają obrażenia pozostałym zawodnikom. Sonic Generations W Sonic Generations, Włócznia Chaosu jest jednym z ataków Shadowa jako rywala. W trakcie walki, jeśli gracz zbytnio oddali się od czarnego jeża, ten wystrzeli dwie Włócznie Chaosu. Pociski lecą w stronę postaci i wbijają się w podłoże, zostając tam przez pewien czas. Mogą stanowić w ten sposób dodatkowe przeszkody na trasie. Kiedy Shadow korzysta ze swojego specjalnego ataku, wystrzeliwuje mnóstwo Włóczni Chaosu, które natychmiastowo wbijają się w podłoże. Gracz musi biec przed siebie i omijać zostawione na drodze włócznie, aby nie otrzymać obrażeń. Na końcu Shadow wystrzeliwuje w gracza potężniejszą Włócznię Chaosu, wzmocnioną przez moc Energy Core. Odmiany Strzała Chaosu Mniejsza Włócznia Chaosu w postaci niebieskiego pocisku. Super Shadow korzysta z niej podczas walki z Devil Doomem w Shadow the Hedgehog. Lanca Chaosu Ulepszona wersja Włóczni Chaosu, którą Shadow może wykonywać kiedy jest w formie Chaos Boost. Jest to czerwona strzała zadająca znacznie bardziej dotkliwe obrażenia. Spear of Light Ulepszona wersja Lancy Chaosu. Włócznia Światłości wykorzystywana jest przez Super Shadowa podczas walki z Solarisem w ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Jest to dziewięć Lanc Chaosu wystrzelonych naraz. W innych mediach Sonic X W serialu anime Sonic X Włócznia Chaosu również jest atakiem Shadowa. Podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure 2 są to żółte pociski energii. Z łatwością mogą niszczyć statki kosmiczne wyrządzać wiele szkód w otoczeniu. Archie Comics W komiksach Włócznie Chaosu odgrywały rolę podobną do tej co w grach. Shadow trzymał je jednak w dłoni, jak prawdziwe włócznie. Po Super Genesis Wave stały się takie same jak w grach. Kategoria:Moc Szmaragdów Chaosu Kategoria:Umiejętności Shadowa